


6:32 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos ate crispy chicken before he smiled.





	6:32 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos ate crispy chicken before he smiled and viewed a film in his bedroom.

THE END


End file.
